User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Frodo Baggins vs Harry Potter
The destroyer of the One Ring clashes with the defeater of the Dark Lord!!! Who is deadlier??? Harry Potter Harry Potter is the primary protagonist of the Harry Potter books and movies. Harry is a teenage orphan who lived with his wicked aunt and uncle after his parents were killed by Voldemort. When Harry was eleven, he received a letter that he to attend Hogwarts at the beginning of September. Until he was about fourteen, Harry has been fighting against evil plots to destroy Hogwarts, such as the return of his apprentice Peter Pettigrew, his revival via the Philospher's Stone, and the closing of Hogwarts due to basilisk attacks. But during his fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was brought out back to his full power to fight the young wizard. Since then, Harry has raised and trained an army of students to fight the inevitable invasion of Hogwarts, while himself being part of the Order of Phoenix. During his sixth year, his mentor and father-figure Albus Dumbledore instructed him to begin a hunt for Horcruxes, suceeding and eliminating Voldemort's immortality. Now seveteen, Harry and Voldemort had a final dual during the battle for Hogwarts, with Harry using Explliarmus to force Voldemort's killing spell back at him, thus killing the evil wizard. Frodo Baggins Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, was a Hobbit of the Shire during the Third Age. He was, and still is, Tolkien's most renowned character for his leading role in the Quest of the Ring, in which he bore the One Ring to Mount Doom, where it was destroyed. He was a Ring-bearer, best friend to his gardener, Samwise Gamgee, and one of the three Hobbits who sailed from Middle-earth to the Uttermost West at the end of the Third Age. Weapons Close range Godric Gryffindor's sword vs Sting Sword of Gryffindor The Sword of Gryffindor was a thousand-year-old, goblin-made sword owned by the famed wizard Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sword was later used in Albus Dumbledore's and Harry Potter's hunt for Horcruxes, as a tool of destruction against the Horcruxes, as means to make Lord Voldemort mortal again. Sting Sting was an Elven shortsword made in Gondolin during the First Age. After wielding it during the Quest for Erebor, Bilbo Baggins had it engraved with the Sindarin text, Maegnas aen estar nin dagnir in yngyl im. Translated into English, it reads, "Sting is my name; I am the spider's bane." The Appendix of The Silmarillion defines the element maeg in Sindarin as meaning "sharp" or "piercing". During the Third Age, it was wielded by Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee. Long range Wand vs Barrow-blade Wand A wand is a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels her or his magical powers to centralise the effects for more complex results. Most spells are done with the aid of wands, but spells can be cast without the use of wands. Wandless magic is, however, very difficult and requires much concentration and incredible skill; advanced wizards and some magical creatures such as house elves are known to perform such magic. Wands are manufactured and sold by wandmakers, the most famous of these in Great Britain being Ollivander, and in Eastern Europe Gregorovitch. Each wand consists of a specific type of wood that surrounds a core of magical substance. Although the wand cores may come from the same creature, or the wood may come from the same tree, no two existing wands are exactly alike. The study of the history and the magical properties of wands is called wandlore. Barrow-blade The Barrow-blades, also known as Daggers of Westernesse, were daggers from the Barrow-downs, given by Tom Bombadil to the four hobbits of the Fellowship. In the movie (the Fellowship of the ring) the blades were given by Strider (Aragorn). The Invisibilty Object Cloak of Invisibility vs The Ring Cloak of Invisibility The Cloak of Invisibility is a magical artefact used to render the wearer invisible, and one of the fabled Deathly Hallows. In "The Tale of the Three Brothers" it was the third and final Hallow created, bestowed to Ignotus Peverell, supposedly by Death himself (whom had the cloak in his possession at that time). The wizard requested, as his bounty, for something with the power to hide him if he were to go place to place without being followed by Death. According to legend, whoever united it with the other two Hallows, the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone, would become the Master of Death. It was the only known invisibility cloak that would not fade with age and would provide everlasting protection to the wearer, something no normal invisibility cloak could provide. As such, it was the only Hallow known to have been successfully passed down from generation to generation since Ignotus' time. In 1991 it passed to the possession of Harry Potter who used it to great success in the Second Wizarding War and resolved to pass it down to his own children. The Ring One of the most powerful artifacts ever created in Middle-earth, the One Ring was crafted by the Dark Lord Sauron in the volcano Orodruin, also known as Mount Doom during the Second Age. Sauron's intent was to enhance his own power, and to exercise control over the other Rings of Power, which had been made by Celebrimbor and his people with Sauron's assistance. In this way, he hoped to gain lordship over the Elves and all of the other races in Middle-earth. To accomplish this goal, Sauron knew that the One Ring would need to contain an extraordinary amount of power. As such, he concentrated within the Ring a great part of his own fëa (soul). In this way, Sauron's fate became bound to that of the One Ring. If it were damaged or destroyed, so too would be Sauron's strength and power. The One Ring was also known as the Ruling Ring, the Master Ring, the Ring of Power, and Isildur's Bane. Voting rules as usual *note: I will tell you how many votes does your vote count. Category:Blog posts